The Transformers: Spotlight – Shockwave
Nick Roche |editor=Dan Taylor |cover date=September 2006 |publication date=September 11, 2006 |pages= |isbn= |series=''The Transformers: Spotlight'' |preceded by= |followed by=''The Transformers: Spotlight – Nightbeat'The Transformers: Spotlight – Nightbeat'' }} He is one of the most feared and powerful DECEPTICONS, but where others are ruled by greed, ambition or an unchecked lust for power, his only master is cold, clear, dispassionate logic. Spur plus reaction equals outcome. This equation shapes and defines his thoughts and deeds. Infinitely patient, he sees the shape of things to come and so acts accordingly. His name… …IS SHOCKWAVE. ''The Transformers: Spotlight – Shockwave'' is the first issue of IDW Publishing's The Transformers: Spotlight series. The issue was published on September 11, 2006. Publisher's Summary Presenting a series of one-shots, focusing on some of the best-loved (or loathed) characters from the TRANSFORMERS Universe. The spotlight falls on SHOCKWAVE, as the coldly logical DECEPTICON undertakes a plan of devastating scope and ambition, one that will send shockwaves through the entire saga! Plot Appearances *Sludge *Snarl *Swoop |creatures= *Dinosaur *Mammoth |events= *Great War |locations= *Cybertron **Sub-Sector-Nine *Earth **Nevada ***Eureka |organizations= *Autobot **Dynobots *Decepticon **Predacons *Professor |species= *Human *Transformer **Cybertronian |vehicles= *Spacecraft **''Skyfire'' |technology= *C-R Chamber/Cryogenic Regeneration Chamber *Global Damper *Orbital Bounce |miscellanea= *Energon *Deca-Cycle *Meta-Cycle *Neural Cortex *Regenesis *Stasis Lock }} Notes '''Transformers references *First appearances of: Grimlock, Shockwave, Sludge, Slag, Snarl, and Swoop. *The entire story is a reimagining of the Marvel Comics origin for both Shockwave and the Dynobots where they battle on prehistoric Earth and are trapped for lengthy amount of time. It also serves to explain why the Dynobots are in possession of dinosaur alt-modes in the present day. *The term "Dynobots" originated in Dreamwave's "The War Within" series. *The Dynobots ship goes unnamed in the issue, but is revealed to be the "Skyfire" in The Transformers: Spotlight – Grimlock. *Several elements of the story are references to the Beast Wars series. Prehistoric Earth is ravaged by energon causing the Dynobots to adopt alt-modes with synthetic flesh similar to the Maximals and Predacons. They even achieve this by using Cryogenic Regeneration (C-R) Chambers which were introduced in Beast Wars. *Megatron assigns Bludgeon to look into Shockwave's research, leading into Bludgeon's action in The Transformers: Stormbringer. *Shockwave is found in Eureka, Nevada. In The Transformers: Infiltration 1, Mechatopia.com mentions geological data from Eureka confirms the existence of dinosaur-variant mechanoids. *'Transformer Alt-modes' **Shockwave: Cybertronian Laser Cannon **Grimlock: Tyrannosaurus Rex **Sludge: Brontosaurus **Slag: Triceratops **Snarl: Stegosaurus **Swoop: Pteranodon 'Hasbro Comic Universe references' *Shockwave's seeding of Earth with energon would lead to the creation of Ore-13, a substance that will have dramatic ramifications for both Earth and Cybertron. Cover gallery Spotlight Shockwave CVR A.jpg|Cover A. Art by James Raiz, colors by Josh Burcham Spotlight Shockwave CVR B.jpg|Cover B. Art by Nick Roche, colors by Josh Burcham Spotlight Shockwave CVR RI-A.jpg|Retailer Incentive Cover A. Art by James Raiz Spotlight Shockwave CVR RI-B.jpg|Retailer Incentive Cover B. Art by Nick Roche Spotlight Shockwave Retailer Summit CVR.jpg|Retailer Summit Cover. Art by Nick Roche, colors by Rob Ruffolo External links * Notes and references Category:The Transformers: Spotlight